Nagare Boshi
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: When a shooting star would fly across the sky, Naruto would make a wish. [Inspired by the Naruto Shippuden ending song Nagare Boshi] SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and it's a damn shame. I could've written lovely SasuNaru smut for later episodes. :sigh:**

**Inspired by the Naruto Shippuden ending "Nagare Boshi" by HOME MADE Kazoku.**

The sun was setting and the sky was a mix of orange, yellow, pink, and red, stars already appearing as darkness approached. The night time air rolled through the village, chilling the children who exited the ninja school, ready to go home. One child, though, stayed behind, choosing to take a place on the old, wooden swing right outside of the academy.

His hands tightly held onto the ropes of the swing, fingers wrapping around them like snakes winding around branches. The constant creaking sounds didn't reach the bustling streets of central Konoha, but they were heard throughout the dark forest just outside of the main gates of the school. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, looked up at the stars through messy, blond bangs.

_When I look at the sky,_

_hey, the stars are still embracing._

_These stars look like a crowd of people, _

_emitting different types of lights._

His cerulean eyes reflected the glow of the dying sky and he gave the stars a smile, making them seem dull in comparison. He swung back and forth, his sandals kicking up small stones and pebbles. Then, he abruptly stopped, the heels of his blue shoes digging into the cool earth.

A shooting star soared across the sky, its bright intensity mirrored in Naruto's wide eyes.

Standing up, he ran across the school yard and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and clapping his hands together. Smile slipping from his face, he made a wish.

_That's right, that's why..._

_I want to shine for once._

_I close my eyes and swear._

_I entrust my dream to a shooting star._

xXxXx

A masked Jounin with silver hair and a Konoha headband covering an eye walked across the dry field, a bright orange book in his gloved hand (the other tucked away in his back pocket). He stopped his steps and glanced away from the pages of his book, his only visible eyes roaming over his three-man team of Genin. With a smile hidden under the cloth covering his face, he snapped his reading material closed and shoved it into the back pouch slung around his waist.

He held back a chuckle as his students remained oblivious to his approach, their backs turned to him.

"Ohayo, minna," he greeted calmly, as always.

A pink-haired girl whirled around, along with a much older Naruto, the both of them pointing accusing fingers at their teacher, "You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" they yelled in unison. Beside them, a porcelain-skinned male turned, hands tucked deep in the pockets of his shorts. He gave his sensei his usual greeting; a glare.

"You see, I came across a damnsel in distress this morning and--"

"Liar!" Naruto and his cherry blossom companion snarled again.

"Hn," the quiet male gave voice to his own annoyance.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Ah, well, I think we should just skip to training, yes?" that sentence caught the attention of all three teammates.

"Ano sa! Ano sa!" Naruto jumped from foot to foot, "there aren't any missions?"

Their teacher shook his head, "Now, we're going to train in pairs. No sparring, just practing chakra control, alright? Sakura, I want you to come with me. And Naruto, I want you to work with Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he whined, "I don't want to work with Sasuke-teme!"

The raven 'hn'ed and smirked at his blond teammate, obsidian eyes filled with mirth, "Like I'd want to work with you either, Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!" Naruto was about to charge, but Kakashi grabbed the collar of his bright orange jacket and held him back with a sigh. His students were too much to handle sometimes. Why couldn't he have gotten calmer pupils? He let go once Naruto stopped struggling, but then Sakura stormed up and gave him a good whack on the back of the head.

"Itai!" Naruto yelped, rubbing the lump forming on the back of his injured head.

"Don't touch Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" she yelled, vein throbbing on her large forehead. The suddenly, her frown turned into a smile and she latched onto Sasuke like a leech, pink dusting her cheeks, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, why don't you train with me?" her long, bubblegum hair brushed against his arm and she snuggled against him, not noticing the annoyed look Sasuke was sending her.

"I've already decided the pairs, Sakura," Kakashi stated, walking away from them, "so come along."

Sakura huffed and finally left Sasuke's side, throwing one last glare at Naruto, "Leave Sasuke-kun alone or else!" she threatened, waving her fist around once more before running after her teacher.

Naruto whimpered and rubbed his injured skull with a childish pout, "H-how mean, Sakura-chan..." he said to no one in particular.

Sasuke put his hands on his hips and began a path toward the forest, duck butt hair fluttering in the breeze. He glanced over, but said nothing, when naruto caught up, muttering something about stupid Uchiha's and pink-haired beauties that were terribly mean.

He smirked.

xXxXx

They arrived at the small training area that consisted of three wooden posts that were close together, and Naruto rubbed his hands together, grinning. He ran towards a thick, tall tree and began to focus chakra into the bottom of his feet. Hearing a rustling sound, he looked over and saw Sasuke next to him, doing the same thing. He frowned.

"Looking for a challenge, huh, Teme?" Naruto gave a foxy grin.

_This is the park I always go to_

_I can see the sunset_

_on the slide._

_Since long ago, it was my own special tower._

_If I have any troubles, I always come here._

The raven scoffed, "What makes you think you're better than me, Dobe?"

"I don't think, I know," Naruto stated firmly, stepping back so he could get a good head start up the tree. Next to him, Sasuke copied, a smug look on his handsome face.

They both started their run, Sasuke making it half way, Naruto only making it a fourth. Slipping, the blond fell on his back, coughing at the rough impact. He glared up at the sky and cursed. A "hn" from Sasuke reached his ears and he looked over to see the raven swinging a kunai around with his pointer finger. Letting his eyes move upwards, he frowned at the deep shoe print half way up the tree. Then he looked at his own. There was such a huge gap...

Not one to give up, he picked himself up and began focusing his chakra once again, not even waiting for Sasuke. They both continued to try and out-do each other, hours going by without either of them reaching the very top.

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead off on the white bandages wrapped around his arms. He was panting and strands of his hair stuck to his damp neck, some framing his jaw and cheekbones. It was dark out now, but neither Sakura or Kakashi had come to retreive them, so he kept on going, taking his body to the limits. Putting all that was left of his chakra into the balls of his feet, he ran, feet slamming onto the tree as he made his way up, the top of the tree coming closer and closer. Taking the last step he could make, his left foot met the forking branches that creating the canopy of the forest and he fall.

He managed to twist around and he landing on his feet, but then his knees wobbled and he fell to his knees, sweat dripping from his chin. He let a smirk touch his lips and he looked up from under long bangs, watching as Naruto continued to try and reach his goal.

_Ever since that time, I am in the middle of my dream._

_Even up to now, I am not able to fulfill it._

Naruto tightly shut his eyes and focused, then ran, blood rushing to his ears, his heart thumping in his head. He let out a large breath as things began to blur. He kept going, though, the top of the tree already so close. Taking one final leap... he blacked out and all he heard around him were the croaking of frogs, chirping of crickets, and blood rushing through his head like a river.

xXxXx

Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto met pitch black sky, stars dotting the dark canvas here and there. He groaned and swallowed thickly, his throat dry. He took in everything around him and he laughed bitterly.

_Maybe this is the end._

_What a weak voice I speak in._

_But there are also days that seem spicy._

He blinked heavy eyelids and looked up, eyes widening a bit as he saw a shooting star.

He smiled and made a wish.

_But then I'll remember_

_looking for the shoothing star in that starry sky._

Suddenly, something fell on his face and he made an undignified squeek.

"Dobe."

Sitting up, Naruto pulled the towel off of his face. He blinked at the soft blue color of it, then glanced up at the face above him. It was Sasuke. There were no traces of sweat left on his body and held a bottle of water in one of his hands.

The raven pointed up and Naruto followed his finger, eyes growing big as he saw the imprint of his shoe at the very top of the tree. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, the feeling of accomplishment washing through him.

Sasuke tossed the water to Naruto and he gave the loud ninja a rare smile.

Surprised, Naruto caught the beverage and despite his dislike towards the Uchiha, he smiled.

He gave him a smile as bright as the stars.

_The wish that I made when I was small_

_hasn't changed with the passage of time._

xXxXx

Holding the group picture of Team 7 in his hands, a 16-year old Naruto looked at it, a sad smile touching his lips. Next to him sat Sakura, the girl much older, looking up at the dark sky. She tugged on her friends black and orange sleeve, beckoning him to look up. And he did.

A shooting star flew across the black expanse that blanketed the village.

"Let's make a wish," she said, steadying herself on the roof of Naruto's apartment complex. Closing her eyes, she did just that.

Naruto's grip on the photo tightened and he closed his eyes as well, his wish changing for the first time in many years. His heart clenched in his chest and he felt Sakura lean against him.

_When I look at the sky,_

_hey, the stars are still embracing._

_These stars look like a crowd of people, _

_emitting different types of lights._

He didn't wish to shine like the stars, he had already accomplished that. Instead, he wished for something that was even more important.

_That's right, that's why..._

_I want to shine for once._

_I close my eyes and swear._

_I entrust my dream to a shooting star._

"I wish I could be strong enough to bring Sasuke home," he whispered, his words drifting off into the wind.

**OWARI**

Yes, yes, I know, it's short. But I HAD to write it. When I watched the first epi of Naruto Shippuden and I watched the ending, I almost cried. It was all about Sasuke and Naruto and it really made me sad. Naruto wished for Sasuke to come home... it's so touching :bawls like a baby:

Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
